


Cleanse mind from fearful thoughts

by zero4life



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst Smut, Comfort Sex, Fear, M/M, The night before punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the punishment of attacking Spartacus without orders to do so. Tiberius and Sabinus both fear the punishment to come. They take comfort in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse mind from fearful thoughts

As the wind howls with force through the camp, so howls the fear within them. Tiberius and Sabinus have hidden themselves with wine in Tiberius' tent. Tomorrow is the dreaded day. Tiberius has been yet the fool who did not heed his father's words. He attacked without order and because of it they have led shameful defeat against the hordes of Spartacus. All Tiberius ever dreamed about was future glory in battle. Now forever plucked from grasp by foolish mistake. Tomorrow, his men including his childhood friend and himself face threat of death by beating. A horrible way to be send to the after life. With much pain and disrespect towards the flesh.

The two are silent as they sip their wine from their cups. Desperately trying to tame the fear within them. They will have to do as is commanded. As all soldiers must. But the fear of drawing the wrong colored stone makes it's way across their minds and leaves room for nothing else.

"Would you blame me? As I yet stand the fool my father painted me to be."

Tiberius breaks words. Ending the silence with harsh conversation. It makes Sabinus cringe. Tiberius should not think so little of himself. Even if his choice was made to be mistake, his intent was just.

"I would not. Your intent was just. it proves you no fool"

He answers. Trying to lift Tiberius' spirits. In vain. The young son of Crassus will not be swayed to better mood.

"Then it proves you the fool for seeing just intent as poor judgment and chaste ambition. Pressed on without thought."

It was clear that Tiberius took blame. For all of this. He and his childhood dreams of glory pressed for death of roman lives. And a shameful defeat against the Barbarian hordes led by Spartacus.

"I am yet always the fool when it comes to trusted friend. Strike it from mind. it is done."

Sabinus tried to take their minds to other thoughts yet it wasn't well received. They both still feared what would come in the morning. At dawn ten men would die. Their blood forever stuck at the hands of Tiberius. Sabinus knew of the grave burden that would bring to young Crassus.

"And what of that what is yet to come? Strike it from mind? It has to be done? Ten names, Ten faces that will await me in the after life. Asking me: Why Tiberius? Why ask lives for foolish pressed ambition? Why harvest before ripened fruit? and pluck fucking sour taste."

Tiberius extended his arm. In his anger tossing his cup to the floor. Breaking it, shattering upon impact. The last drops of wine spilling on the animal hyde splayed out on the ground.

"When I draw tomorrow. I pray I draw punishment. I am deserving of such."

Sabinus was shocked at Tiberius' words. He set down his cup and grasped his trusted friend by the shoulders.

"you must not speak of this. I beg the gods they spare you. Men did as commanded. They followed in battle, they do not question higher command. If met in the afterlife I would shield you from them. It was just intend. Yet the fool who does not understand that."

Tiberius looked up at Sabinus who tried so hard to convince him that he was not at fault. That this was not his burden. Not his blame. But Tiberius was unconvinced.

"And what of you Sabinus? If you draw. And you draw death. would you not seek me out in the after life as well?"

"Only to embrace in loving arms when we lay eyes upon each other once again. You know I will not blame you. I do as commanded when I draw"

"as all soldiers must"

Tiberius laid his hands on the arms which had firm grasp on his shoulders. He gripped tightly at them. wanting to feel their liveliness and warmth before it would have a chance to fade in the light of dawn. He was afraid of losing Sabinus.

"Sabinus... Cleanse mind from fearful thoughts?"

Tiberius asked. He did not want to lose Sabinus. And he doubted he could sleep tonight. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his trusted friend before meeting fate tomorrow. Perhaps the gods would spare them both. But at risk of either one or both drawing punishment, Tiberius wanted to be calmed and his thoughts taken from it.

Sabinus wordlessly stepped closer. Searching the dark brown eyes before him. Tiberius had not realized. that from his eye dripped a salted tear, until wiped by Sabinus.

"Strike it from mind. Find brightest thoughts to lift the heart."

Tiberius gripped firmer at Sabinus' arms upon his words. The most cheerful memories he shared were all with the young man in front of him. His most trusted friend. The one his heart had leaned toward since they were children.

At that point Sabinus could not hold back. his heart was aching and he was frightened and desperate. He leaned forward before he could stop himself and his lips brushed over those of Tiberius. Said boy shuddered upon contact. And Sabinus would fear it was in disgust. That fear grew when Tiberius loosened his grip on Sabinus' arms. In horror and realization of what he had just done Sabinus pulled back.

"A-apologies. I did not mean to cause offense. I- apologies"

Sabinus wanted to flee from the tent. he turned on his heel but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. shock settled in his system. Along with the fear of being struck with the other hand. He turned around to find that Tiberius held a strange glimmering emotion in his eyes. Not one of disgust. but one Sabinus could not decipher.

"I asked you did I not? To cleanse my mind from fearful thoughts? Then why do you replace them with equally fearful thoughts?"

Tiberius said. And Sabinus frowned. He did not understand it's meaning.

"Tiberius"

"Sabinus, why now?"

"I... dared not.. fearing you would hold me as friend no more"

"You are right I would hold you as friend no more..."

Sabinus looked down hurt and disappointed. He was right after all. Until Tiberius spoke again.

"I would hold you as more"

Sabinus looked up shocked only to feel a pair of lips pressed to his own. His eyes fell shut and he returned the gesture with equal passion. Tiberius pulled away first to ask him a very personal question.

"Why did you not break words of your desires towards me? I would have seen them fulfilled."

Sabinus shook his head.

"You would think me shameless for desiring such a thing. Most would consider it a dishonor."

"Speak Sabinus. I beg you"

"I... wish to hold you in my arms. in my bed. Give myself to you... I stand filled with shame. Shame of having but vivid dreams of... of being.. your woman."

"your meaning is-"

"yes. Despite all that minds would think of it And what shame it is to submit to such position... I DESIRE to be your woman and have you take me... But out of fear I held my tongue. Yet now that I may die tomorrow I would want nothing more then have those darkest needs tended to."

All emotions came rushing in at once. Tiberius pulled Sabinus closer and kissed him, wrapped his arms around him.

"Then see them tended to. whatever may come, whatever path the gods will lead us to. Let us tend to darkest desires tonight. If you are at fault for not breaking words then so am I. My desires to you have flared since we were but small boys."

Sabinus was shocked. Was the feeling mutual since so long?

"Tiberius-"

"Sabinus. please.. Place lips upon lips until the need to part for breath becomes to great and the flesh too swollen and bruised. So that the ghost of your kiss may yet linger on my lips until we reach the afterlife."

Tiberius felt as guilty and fearful as Sabinus. Had either of them broken words sooner they would have had more then one night. But with tomorrow's fate on their doorstep this was all they had. And despite all that was thought about bottoming men, Sabinus confessed he desired to be his woman. To let Tiberius take him. Claim him. Make fucking love to him. Tiberius could do nothing more then answer to what was being begged for.

Their lips met in a passionate dance. Full of burning emotions. Tiberius reached up and wrapped his arms around Sabinus. Grabbing in his neck and his hair. Sabinus grabbed Tiberius around his waist. Kissing him back with equal passion. Pushing their bodies together. It wasn't enough to drive out the fear, they needed to be closer. Sabinus was the first to start removing Tiberius' armor. Tiberius followed in the actions and removed the armor of Sabinus. They tangled into each other once it was off. The pieces clattered to the ground, forgotten and useless for now.

Entangled with limbs Tiberius and Sabinus moved to Tiberius' bed while they kissed deeper, more desperate. Tiberius slipped out his tongue and let it slide along Sabinus' lips who eagerly opened them to grand the smaller access to his mouth. Immediately Tiberius thrust his own tongue inside and they both released a shuddered moan. Sabinus feverishly reached for the robe Tiberius was wearing and gripped it tight. His knuckles turning white with the force he used to hold the cloth. Tiberius moved his arms up. Without words he understood that his robe was keeping them apart. As was the one Sabinus was wearing. Sabinus pulled the fabric up and over Tiberius' head. The item dropped to the floor next to the other forgotten clothing. Tiberius did not hesitate to let his fingers tangle in the edge of Sabinus' robe and lift it. Sabinus moved in position so Tiberius could pull the robe off of him. It too fell to the floor forgotten and unwanted. 

They kissed once again. Hugging each other close. Their hands roaming the exposed skin, with either of them yet only the cloth of their undergarment left. Their sandals long forgotten among the armor they removed prior to this latest entanglement of tongues, lips and clashing teeth. Sabinus moaned when Tiberius left his lips and started to kiss along the skin of his neck. Caressing it with his lips, trailing down to his collar bone. Yet Sabinus had a deep desire he needed to fulfill. This might just be his last chance, and he wanted to make Tiberius moan with the pleasure he would offer him. Even if it was through a shameful act. Sabinus pushed Tiberius to the furs splayed on the smaller's bed. Removing the last clothing that covered Tiberius from his eyes. A small gasp leaving his lips as he set eyes on this beautiful sight before him.

It had been long since they bathed together as children. there for it had been long since Sabinus had caught a glimpse of Tiberius without any cloth to cover his body. The younger was perhaps smaller, but fair and flawless, built with strength that showed through the formed abs, a result of his training. Well en-downed too. The gods had blessed him with size suited for him. Sabinus closed in with haste to press his lips upon Tiberius' skin. In the neck, trailing to his collarbone. Lower to reach the sensitive area's on his chest. The smaller squirming and allowing moans to pass his lips when Sabinus closed his lips around a nipple that was already so erect, yet hardened more to the touch.

Tiberius reached around to rid the taller of his final item of clothing and wasted no time to roll his hips into Sabinus' when the last item fell to the ground.  Resulting in a moan from either sides. As if knowing exactly what to do their bodies started leading a life of their own. Rolling against each other, Grinding, pressing close together. Until Sabinus dropped to his knees. Tiberius widened his eyes and gasped softly. Slowly shaking his head as if he wanted to tell Sabinus there was no need to do something so shameful for him. But he could not get a word passed his lips because Sabinus all but ignored that look and set himself to intended purpose. Leaning forward to close his lips around the tip of Tiberius' cock. Tiberius allowed his head to roll in his neck and shut his eyes tight to the pleasure of the sudden wet heat enveloping his shaft. It send chills of pleasure down his spine and he tried with all his power not to act on instinct and carelessly thrust his hips into the heat.

Sabinus closed his eyes to savor the taste and let his mouth lead it's own actions as if it had done this a thousand times. Yet, despite knowing what to do, this was a first. However it was better then what Sabinus had experienced in his vivid dreams. He had thought that practicing that desire would turn out to be quite different, yet it wasn't.

"Sabinus.."

Tiberius released another moan, one of his hands he used to hold himself upright, the other desperately searching for the curls atop Sabinus' head to lace into. The temptation was too great to resist and Tiberius felt how his hips began to roll. Yet, as if Sabinus had prepared for it, he adjusted to the movements accordingly. Allowing the shaft to enter his mouth deeper. His tongue swirling around it. Tiberius squirmed and feared that should this continue he would finish before he would even enter Sabinus. There for he begged the other to stop before he could tumble into a sea of pleasure. 

"S-Sabinus.. please.. n-no more.. ahh!"

The taller opened his eyes and pulled back with questioning eyes. Tiberius leaned down to kiss his lips and with it he could taste a part of himself on Sabinus' lips. It only turned him harder and more eager.

"I do not wish to finish without you"

Tiberius whispered breathlessly, Slightly panting from the pleasure and excitement coursing through his veins. His chest heaving with heavy breath. Sabinus but smiled an sat himself on Tiberius' lap to kiss him deeper and more passionate. Holding him as if he would never let go again.

"Tiberius. I long for you.. I Need you.."

He whispered against the shell of Tiberius' ear. His hot breath falling upon it, making the smaller shiver in delight and receiving of the words. They moved further on the animal skins that covered the sofa to make a most soft and comfortable bed. Tiberius shifted their position, Landing him atop Sabinus' lap. The taller turned around, laying on his belly while he anticipated every touch, every movement. It awoke even more desire in Tiberius. In his thoughts, he achieved great happiness and so much blessings just for knowing that this beautiful young man in front of him was his to touch and take, and even love. He extended a hand, running it between Sabinus' shoulder blades, along the length of his spine down his back to the firm globes he groped and massaged with his hands. Sabinus moaned and relaxed his body completely. Tiberius stood up to retrieve a small pitch of bathing oil from his travel chest. If one thing he had come to learn about eavesdropping on the grown men when drunk and bragging about their sexual encounters with the same sex, (which no one ever admitted to bottoming because that was a disgrace), it was that applying oils would aid in the act of fucking. It would make it less painful and less  difficult.

He chose to coax Sabinus' body into relaxing first. Massaging his lower back before spreading a rich amount of oil on his hand, it dripping through his fingers on to Sabinus' skin. Reflecting the light of the torches most beautifully.  Sabinus shuddered with the cold dripping oil on his back but he welcomed it to his heated skin. Then Tiberius lowered his hand to between the cheeks of Sabinus' ass. Rubbing over the sensitive ring of muscles. Sabinus moaned and arched his back a little, spreading his legs wider to receive more of the touch. While Tiberius prepared Sabinus and slowly entered a finger inside of him, he splayed kisses along the shoulders of the taller. Loving and tender. To yet have Sabinus receive that bit of comfort with the discomfort of the stretch.

Sabinus willed his body to relax and allow the intrusion. though it took some practice since he had never given himself to any man. Tiberius moved his finger in a slow pace, adding a second on the proper moment, curling them to create more room. Sabinus was groaning, half in pleasure, half in discomfort, and perhaps a little bit of impatience and the longing for the moment he'd have Tiberius inside him. He gripped at the Sofa and tossed his head back with a loud moan when Tiberius pressed deeper and his fingers brushed a most sensitive spot inside Sabinus.

"Ah!.. by the gods.. Tiberius please.."

Tiberius smiled and turned Sabinus' head to kiss his lips. His fingers left the taller on which Sabinus groaned a small protest. Yet Tiberius laid himself on top of Sabinus' back and allowed their bodies to share their heat. Their left hands searching and intertwining their fingers. While Tiberius uses the other to bring himself to position. Sabinus curved his back more resulting in his ass pressing harder against Tiberius.

"Tiberius.. please.. take me"

Sabinus begged. Wanting to feel Tiberius press inside and become a part of him. To be his woman and shamefully take pleasure in it. Tiberius shivered when Sabinus begged him to press forward. So he did. He angled his hips and guided himself inside Sabinus. Both released a shivered moan when Tiberius was fully sheathed. Sabinus gripped at the sofa, the stretch in his anal passage too uncomfortable in that moment. Tiberius hugged him, searching for his hands to lace their fingers together. He was still, though the heat and tightness around his shaft was maddening and begged him to move to receive greater pleasure, he held his movements and waited for Sabinus to adjust. 

Sabinus closed his eyes and slowly the pain vanished, being replaced by an uncontrollable need and the pleasure of his dreams being realized. He rolled his hips. Pushing his ass up. It made Tiberius move ever so slightly inside him. The other felt the twitch and answered by the grinding of his own hips. starting to rock back and forth gently to settle deeper and allow easier movements. The pair was breathing heavy and moaning with pleasure. Tiberius too shut his eyes in pleasure. Arching his own back a little to drive deeper. Their movements slow and loving, slowly increasing in pace. Sabinus pushed himself up to his knees and hands. Taking up better position for Tiberius to thrust inside of him. Tiberius grabbed at his hips. His fingers squeezing the flesh. Yet not gripping as tight as to form bruises. He would not leave marks. 

Sabinus had his head in his neck. His body pushed slightly forwards with each thrust, and yet falling back to position upon the retraction of Tiberius' hips. His own cock, hard and weeping with pleasure. Begging to be touched. He rolled his body against Tiberius' countering the thrusts which made it so much more powerful. His fingers curled and gripped at the fur beneath him. It felt so good. Until Tiberius slowed down and nearly stopped. Sabinus wanted to protest, he nearly cried out at the loss he felt when the smaller pulled back. But soon he understood it's meaning when Tiberius whispered in his ear. 

"turn around Sabinus. I wish to see you and you to see me."

Sabinus happily turned around. He used the opportunity to cup Tiberius' head and kiss him passionately. They laid down face to face this time and both gained and expression of pure bliss when Tiberius re-entered Sabinus. Connecting them again so intimately. They looked in each other's eyes when Tiberius started moving again. The pleasure filled expressions on there faces were exchanged and it brought a smile to both of them. They kissed whenever they could without losing too much breath. Sabinus hooked his legs around Tiberius and let the smaller find a new angle to drive into him deep. It made him gasp and moan and arch his back.

"Tiberius!.. ahh by the gods!.. there!.."

It seemed that the new angle had hit a spot inside him perfectly that made him jolt every time it was hit and wash waves of pleasure over him. Tiberius adjusted to only move on that same angle. Driving Sabinus mad with pleasure and sending him to the heavens, where he himself would soon follow. He felt it. It was so good to be inside Sabinus. It felt right and it gave him a pleasure he never felt before. Their bodies rocked harder, moved faster, acted wilder. As if they would devour each other completely with love. 

Tiberius reached between them to wrap his hands around the hard leaking shaft that was neglected until now. Sabinus gasped and his hips moved on instinct. He was so close now. And the fingers around his cock, massaging it and jerking it with the finest wrist movements didn't help him to stay away from that edge. Tiberius moved his hand faster until he stroked Sabinus' cock as fast as he was thrusting his own cock into him. The volume of their moans had rapidly increased. They hoped by the gods that no one special would let his ears fall upon this noise and spy on them. No doubt Tiberius' father would have his judgement ready for the two of them. But all of that was forgotten once they reached the last moments before coming undone. 

"S-sabinus.. i w-would finish.. ah!"

Tiberius was able to use his voice only for a short period of time for speaking. The rest was devoted to moans and such. And Sabinus was just the same.

"a-and i.. T-Tiberius.. tog-gether"

Sabinus replied with an equally occupied voice. The panting and moaning was at it's peak. They rutted faster into each other. Moved harder. And Tiberius stroked Sabinus to his release. The taller shivered and moaned the name of Tiberius loudly as he came undone. His seed spilling over Tiberius' hand and on his own stomach. His walls clamping incredibly tight around Tiberius' shaft, which made the smaller fall from the edge as well and follow in release. Moaning the name of Sabinus, Tiberius came undone, His seed spilling inside of Sabinus. Marking his inner walls with the white substance. The two moved a little more before everything halted and Tiberius tiredly lowered himself on Sabinus. Not caring for the mess between them. It could be washed off. Right now he just wanted to hold and be held. Blissfully laying in each other's arms. Thoughts about tomorrow's punishment temporarily forgotten. Tonight, the night was theirs. They had connected on the highest level. As lovers. Whatever tomorrow would bring, they would know that no matter what, they belonged. They would meet again. If not here then in the afterlife, where they would be in each other's loving arms again.

no thoughts towards tomorrow, Sleep in lovers arms, hearts as one, souls as one, not even the gods could break a bond such as this.

With those thoughts. they laid together, sleeping and when wake, embracing each other tight. Waiting until the first light of morning.

"Sabinus?..."

"Yes Tiberius?"

"... No matter if it is in this life or the next... Make me your woman too..."

"If that is what you desire... Then i will see it done."

 


End file.
